Conflitos
by Mandy TK
Summary: Pós DH pré epilogo! Hermione decide ir bucar seus pais, o clima entre ela e Ron parece ter esfriado. Ron se abala com a partida de Hermione...bom leiam ] RH! Espero que gostem!


Estou de volta com mais uma fic!!!! Espero que gostem

* * *

Ela olhou em volta, se revirou na cama e limpou uam única lágrima que escapou pelo canto de seu olho esquerdo. Tudo o que passava pela cabeca de Hermione era um certo ruivo de olhos azuis que ela havia beijado impulssivamente da sala precisa. Não conseguia entender porque ambos não tinham trocado nem sequer uma palavra sobre o acontecido. Ela não queria tocar no assunto com ele porque sabia que ele ainda estava abalado com a morte de seu irmão, todos na Toca estavam. Talvez fosse hora de partir, não estava certo permanecer naquela casa se os habitantes dela precisava de um momento em familia. 

Hermione desistiu de ficar se revirando da cama, olhou seu relógio que marcava 5:30. Saiu do quarto tentando não fazer barulho para não acordar Ginny. Desceu as escadas e se dirigiu a cozinha da Toca. O sol comecava a nascer, pensativa Hermione sentou-se no lago para assistir ao nascer do sol. Ficou por uma hora mais ou menos sentada ali, pensando, imaginando, planejando o que iria fazer. A Sra. Weasley a tirou de seus pensamentos quando a chamou com a cabeca para fora da porta da cozinha.

- Querida está uma manha fria, vou preparar um café para você - Hermione obedeceu e se sentou à mesa da cozinha - O que faz tão cedo acordada - perguntou a senhora que ainda estava em suas roupas de dormir.

- Pensando - Hermione fez uma pausa - vou buscar meus pais na Australia - continuou ela, olhando para sua xicara de café e tomando mais um gole

- Querida você sabe que pode ficar aqui o quanto quiser - retrucou a Sra. Weasley puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se à frente de Hermione.

- Obrigada Sra. Weasley, mas eu sinto saudade dos meus pais, acho que é hora de ir busca-los. - disse a garota levantando-se e deixando sua xicara na pia.

- Eu entendo querida, mas não quer esperar mais um dia? Eu posso lavar suas roupas e ajuda-la a organizar tudo.

- Não, obrigada novamente, mas eu já tenho tudo organizado. Planejo passar na casa dos meus pais e passar está noite lá, então poderei pegar roupas lá. - retrucou Hermione, saindo da cozinha e indo para o quarto que dividia com Ginny.

Hermione entrou silenciosamente no quarto, se encostou na porta e escorregou ao chão. Por um momento chorou e toda a vontade de ir embora da Toca se foi, mas ela havia decidido, não era hora para romances agora, talvez ela pudesse voltar depois de algum tempo e tudo se acertaria com Ron. Seu medo era que talvez esse tempo mudasse tudo, fizesse com que o beijo fosse esquecido e as velhas brigas e a velha amizade voltassem. Ela tentou tirar esses pensamentos da cabeca e levantando-se comecou a arrumar suas malas. Murmurando feiticos em voz baixa para não acordar Ginny, todas as suas coisas foram para dentro de seu malão.

- Hermione...?- perguntou Ginny confusa e sonolenta, olhando a amiga que se preparava para sair do quarto com suas coisas.

- Hm - foi a única coisa que Hermione disse.

- Onde você está indo com suas coisas? - perguntou novamente a ruiva agora se levantando e esfregando os olhos com os punhos fechados.

- Vou buscar meus pais. - respondeu a garota à porta. Hermione deixou Ginny em seu estado de choque sentada na cama e desceu as escadas com seu malão seguindo-a

- Bom queria me despedir de vocês antes de ir - Hermione entrou na cozinha, onde George, Percy, Harry e Ron tomavam café da manha. Todos olharam surpresos para ela, principalmente Ron que parou com a colher no ar para fita-la, deixando seu cereal cair de volta à tijela.

- Ah querida faca uma boa viagem! - disse a Sra. Weasley abracando a garota. Hermione deu um ultimo adeus e saiu pela porta da Toca. Tudo foi tão rápido que Harry e Ron não raciocinaram quanto ao que estava acontecendo. Não se levantaram nem para se despedir, nem para perguntar onde diabos ela estava indo.

- Onde diabos a Hermione foi? - perguntou Ron ainda com a colher na mão

- Ah, achei que ela tinha falado com vocês - retrucou a Sra Weasley - ela foi buscar os pais na Australia

- Hã...? - Ron levantou-se de sobressalto e inutilmente correu para o jardim da Toca, claro que ele não encotraria Hermione, ela tinha desaparatado já havia algum tempo. Mesmo assim ele sentou no degrau que havia na varanda da casa e fitou o nada. Ele não queria Hermione longe, não de novo, não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Ela o havia beijado, mas nunca mais demonstrara nem sequer um sinal de que quisesse algo sério com ele. Ele por outro lado ainda estava abalado com a morte do irmão e precisava mais que nunca de Hermione para conforta-lo. Ele sentiu falta disso, não entendia como quando o beijou tinha demonstrado algo como paixão, mas não conversou nem sequer uma vez com ele para saber como ele estava ou para conforta-lo quanto a morte do irmão.

Decidido ele entrou em casa novamente, subiu as escadas, topou com Ginny no corredor e entrou no seu quarto. Minutos depois ele saiu vestido, até mesmo perfumado. Passou por Harry, Ginny e George que estavam parados na porta da cozinha assistindo a tudo que ele tinha feito surpresos. Não deu bola para eles e saiu pela porta da sala. Harry dessa vez estava mais acordado e o seguiu

- Aonde diabos você vai agora? - Perguntou ele vendo o amigo preparar-se para desaparatar

- Buscar Hermione... - e com um estampido ele desapareceu. Harry entrou novamente em casa e se deparou com Ginny e George olhando-o, esperando ele dizer algo

- Ele foi buscar Hermione - disse Harry confuso

- Hã? - George chacoalhou a cabeca

- Ah o amor - sorriu Ginny e entrou na cozinha para tomar seu café da manha.

* * *

Hermione estava deitada em sua cama fitando o teto. perdida em seus pensamentos. Havia sentido falta de casa, era bom estar de volta, olhando o mesmo teto que olhou tantas vezes, em tantos verões após Hogwarts. Tantas vezes esteva em seu quarto imaginando Ron, imaginando quando ficariam juntos, imaginando se o ruivo a amava da mesma forma que ela o amava. 

Ela ouviu um estampido alto na sala de estar e de subito levantou. Pegou sua varinha da mesa de cabeceira e em alerta desceu as escadas. Cuidadosamente para não fazer barulho ela se esgueirou escada abaixo, viu um vulto se mexer na sua sala e comecou a tremer.

- Quem está ai? - gritou ela do ultimo degrau

- Hermione! - Ron apareceu subitamente fazendo o coracão de Hermione acelerar.

- Você quer me matar de susto - disse ela com a mão no peito.

- Desculpe não quis assustar você! - retrucou ele fitando-a

- O que você faz aqui? - perguntou ela surpresa agora que todo o susto havia passado ela havia notado que Ron Weasley, o garoto que ela amava estava parado na sua sala. Na sala de sua casa momentos após ela ter deixado a casa dele.

- Eu quero saber porque você foi embora - respondeu ele friamente

- E...eu vou buscar meus pais - retrucou ela angustiada

- Então tudo termina aqui? - perguntou ele

- Tudo?...que tudo? Nós não comecamos nada - respondeu ela indignada. Várias vezes passou pela cabeca da garota ter algo com Ron, algo sério, mas nunca viu um sinal dele de querer o mesmo.

- Não? Pensei que aquele beijo seu tinha sido sincero, pensei que você quisesse algo comigo Hermione...- retrucou ele confuso. Ele estava errado então, pensou que Hermione, a garota sabe tudo, linda, pudesse querer algo com ele.

- Eu queria...quero - restrucou ela - mas depois que eu te beijei você não demonstrou nenhum sinal de que estavamos juntos. Não conversamos sobre isso e...

- Eu precisei de você, precisei de você para me confortar, queria você ao meu lado e me enganei quanto a você...- ele nem sequer quis ouvir Hermione, não estava conseguindo pensar direito e ainda não entendera porque ela tinha partido sem falar com ele antes. - só quero que você saiba que eu te amo - após dizer essas palavras um forte estampido se ouviu e novamente Ron desapareceu.

Hermione mantinha os olhos fixos onde antes Ron se encontrava. Lágrimas comecar a escorrer pela sua face. Ela queria voltar a Toca e dizer a Ron que sentia muito, afinal ela realmente não havia visto o quanto ele precisava dela, mas mesmo assim ela tinha tomado inicativa quanto ao beijo, talvez Ron precisasse ter falado com ela depois disso. Tudo estava muito confuso na cabeca dela. Talvez fosse melhor esquece-lo por hora...

* * *

Próximo capitulo virá em breve...prometo não demorar!

beijos

Mandy Tonks


End file.
